


Speaking Out

by HartKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breastfeeding, CEO!Eren, Don't know exactly where I meant for this to take place, Eren fights little shits, Eren is adorable, F/M, Fist Fights, German Eren Yeager, M/M, Mikasa is a Yeager, OC!Hayden, One Shot, Petra has a baby, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Waiter!Eren, fluffy kinda, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartKitsune/pseuds/HartKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had always found men that stuck up for others extremely attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because of the breastfeeding in public controversy that people keep throwing fits about. Don't read if you think that a woman should be shamed for just feeding their child naturally. I really don't care if this pisses people off or not. A woman should feel able to feed her baby anywhere without someone else making a fuss over it, because it is her body and her child and she is entitled to do as she pleases.

Levi didn’t know until he got to the cafe exactly why Petra had asked him to lunch. She and her husband Erwin, who was also probably one of his best friends, had been overseas in America for a year and he figured it was just to catch up on missed time while Erwin was working. He didn’t expect to be introduced to their weeks old child that he hadn’t known they were having. 

“I know it’s shocking Levi, but you don’t have to act as if Hayden’s a bomb that’s going to blow up in your face.” Petra said teasingly.  
“I know she won’t, Petra. It’s just a little overwhelming to not have been told that two of my friends were having a baby.” Levi said.  
“We wanted it to be a surprise. You know we’ve been trying for a few years already and it came as a shock when we found out while we were in America. We had almost given up hope of ever having children together.”  
“I know, Pet. I’m happy for you guys, you know I am. I’m just kinda shocked is all.”

The waiter came, a young man of about college age with a decidedly German accent with the most stunning greenish-blue eyes. He spoke softly as he took their orders, to not wake up Hayden, and quietly offered to move them to a table inside if they needed because of how brisk it was outside. Petra declined politely saying they shouldn’t be there for longer than drinking their coffee and tea should take. The waiter dismissed himself politely to get their orders for them and Petra smiled after him sweetly.

“My, my if I wasn’t a happily married woman. I’d give that tall glass of water my number. That was the sweetest thing another man besides Erwin has said to me in a while. I probably wouldn’t have a chance with him though anyway.” Petra said, amused.  
“What makes you say that?” Levi asked. “You’re an intelligent and beautiful woman Petra, if I was straight I would probably be very much attracted to you.”  
“That’s the problem with me Levi, I’m a woman and that man is very much into other men.” Petra said quietly.  
“How do you figure that, Pet?”  
“What clued me in was the way he was slipping glances at you being moody over there, along with the way his ears reddened when you looked at him.”

Levi was flustered a bit at Petra’s words. He had noticed just how attractive the waiter had been but had resolved to not leave his number in case he wasn’t into men and believed Levi to be a freak like others had before. He was interrupted from his musings from his phone ringing and when he noticed that it was from his boss he excused himself from the table to take the call. Petra didn’t mind, only saying that she needed to feed Hayden and it was the perfect time to take care of that while he spoke to his boss. He answered the phone and walked to a quieter part of the cafe to speak with the man. He glanced at Petra when he saw the waiter return with their drinks and speak with her briefly, noticing her breastfeeding Hayden and smiling slightly as she conversed with the waiter. He had missed her while they were away, he only had Shitty Glasses for company and they annoyed the hell out of him. His boss distracted him and he didn’t notice that the waiter had left Petra at the table to attend to a spill at one of the other tables. He also didn’t notice the group of men descending on poor little Petra. That was until the waiter came back shouting at the men in heated german.

Oi, arschloch’s! Leave the woman alone. There are no laws of feeding her baby in public!” The waiter said.  
“It’s disgusting for her to be doing that in public, man! Nobody wants to sit here and see her tit in her kids mouth!” Said the lead man, apparently having feeling okay to face off with the waiter as long as he had his friends to back him up. He pushed the waiter into their table making their drinks spill and Petra stand up in order to not be hit by scalding coffee or the waiter’s elbow.  
“There’s nothing wrong with something that’s natural. Your mother probably did it with you also, so I don’t see why you have to come over here and bully this woman who is mind her own business and feeding her kid! I suggest you leave this establishment before I stick my foot so far up your arsch it comes out your mouth along with that shit you’re spewing.” The waiter yelled, pushing back at the man. 

Levi didn’t know who threw the first punch, but knew it wasn’t their waiter since he was the one being punched. He was surprised though by how well their waiter was holding his own in a fight with five men until he finally got to their table and pulled the men off the poor guy who only had a split lip while some of the men had broken noses and black eyes forming. He pulled out his badge and showed it to the men who paled.

“Either you fuckers split now or I get a few patrollers down here to cart you in and you spend the night in jail for harassment, disturbing the peace, and assault and battery on this man.” Levi said coldly, his resting bitch face on.

The men ran off quickly, nobody wanted to go to jail for being a dipshit in public. Especially if Levi arrested you seeing as he was one scary son of a bitch. When he turned back towards Petra and the waiter he noticed the man wasn’t paying him much attention as he guided Petra and Hayden into the cafe to settle Hayden down along with Petra since she was crying along with her child. Levi followed them inside after uprighting their table and sighing as the broken and spilled drinks on the ground. The waiter was leading Petra into the backroom along with a kid with blond hair who was trying to fuss over their waiter. 

“Eren! Let me see you damned idiot! Your mouth is bleeding pretty badly, I think they may have knocked out one of your molars.” The blond kid said worriedly.  
“I’m fine Armin. Go attend the counter and maybe call in Marco for a bit while I wash my mouth out and get Mrs. Smith here somewhere nobody will harass her and her baby for something natural like breastfeeding her baby.” The waiter, Eren, said.  
“Yes sir.” Armin said as he pulled out his phone and went to the counter. 

Levi sat at the small employee table with Petra, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly when she gave him a watery smile. Hayden had settled, but didn’t seem to want anymore to eat yet as she looked sleepily at the man washing his mouth out at the sink. Levi looked at him too when he cursed softly when one of his teeth came out with pink tinted water. He watched the man place it on the counter and continue gargling before drying his face and hands on a towel and joining them at the table.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Eren asked.  
“I’m fine dear, but you had a tooth knocked out on my account.” Petra sniffled.  
“I’d get all my teeth teeth knocked out if someone was being harassed for something natural like feeding their baby in public.”  
“Still, I can get those men rounded up easily if you want to press charges for damages and medical bills. Least they could do since you probably have to get a tooth cap put in since they knocked it out.” Levi said. The kid only smiled at him slightly before giving a small laugh.  
“I can easily pay for a tooth cap myself sir. I don’t ever want to see any of those duschen in my shop again though. So I’ll probably pull their faces of the cameras and post them on the prohibited wall behind the counter.”  
“Can you do that without the owner’s permission?” Petra asked.  
“Yeah, since I own the place. This is my hobby business though, I am also the CEO and owner of T.I.T.A.N. since my dad passed away a few years ago and passed the business onto me.” Eren explained lightly. 

That’s when Levi realized that this was the kid Erwin worked for, and had never met since he was also attending college and mostly had his work sent to his apartment. He had met the Vice President at a function a few years back, and since she had the same last name as the President had figured out they were siblings. He had figured the mysterious President to be of asian descent also. 

“My husband works for your company then.” Petra said lightly.  
“That’s where I’ve heard your last name then, it is nice to make your acquaintance Mrs. Smith. According to Mikasa, my sister and Vice, your husband is a valuable worker and we wouldn’t trade him for the world.” Eren replied. “Let me get Armin to remake your orders while I call the dentist for an appointment. Feel free to stay back here as long as you need and I’ll bring your drinks back here to you when they’re ready.”

He left before they could protest, Hayden got cranky and needed to be nursed again so Levi excused himself once again to use the bathroom and give Petra a bit of privacy since she seemed nervous to feed Hayden in front of him. He found Eren in the bathroom on his phone with the dentist on speaker as he used the mirror to see if his whole tooth came out or just part of it. Levi washed his hands and told him to open his mouth when he saw that Eren was having trouble seeing the new hole in his mouth.

“It was your whole tooth from what I can see, brat.” Levi said softly before rewashing his hands.

Eren finished speaking to his dentist then leaned against the counter, watching Levi quietly. Levi didn’t know what to do so he stayed quiet as he washed his hands throughly once again. Eren awkwardly cleared his throat and Levi looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“It’s perfectly fine to tell me to bugger off but I just wanted to ask just in case you were interested. I’m totally going to make a fool of myself if it turns out I’ve interpreted you all wrong but-”  
“Just get on with it, brat. I don’t have all day.” Levi snapped harshly.  
“I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime?” Eren asked him nervously.  
“Good. That save me from asking you before we left.” Levi said before he kissed the younger man with a smile.

Levi had always found men that stuck up for others extremely attractive.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part of this series.
> 
>  
> 
> archiveofourown.org/works/5822062/chapters/13417084


End file.
